Callaliny: Me & You Against the World
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Gray Fullbuster has Schizoid, while Juiva suffers from schizophrenia. Despite these issues, these troubled teens somehow become drawn to each other. For GRUVIA week or whatever.
1. The Magic Word

**Hello everyone, how's it going? Well, as someone I know always says 'It's going' Anyways, this is my submission for GRUVIA week! Woohooo! Is this going to be a oneshot? Hell no! I can never make a good oneshot. Is this going to end just in time but the end of Gruvia week? Who knows? Depends on how you guys like it...or hate it...Anyways...I hope you guys like it.**

 **DIZCLAIMER: I NO OWN!**

 **"** _In this loneliness that_

 _consumes me slowly_

 _In tiptoes that hand that_

 _bring in all my fears_

 _And while I hide in my dreams_

 _There is always a moment when_

 _I cannot escape,"_

 **By LU Song: "Voy a Llorar" (trans: I'm going to cry)**

 **Chapter One**

 ** _The Magic Word_**

Since his late childhood, Gray Fullbuster had never felt like something was wrong about himself. And that is exactly the problem, Gray never felt anything in his life. Sure, he can feel what is warm, what is cold, soft, hard and etc. But something like happiness, sadness, fear, and anger is something completely foreign to him.

But according to Gray, those things didn't even matter. Nothing really mattered to him.

Apparently it mattered greatly to his father, Silver Fullbuster, who took Gray to a professional at the age of six. Gray remembers that day perfectly. He remembers his father, holding his tiny hand and leading him into an office where a woman in a white coat smiled at him and told him to play with the toys she had in the room. But Gray ignored the toys and simply sat in the seat waiting for his father and the doctor to finish talking. And that was when Gray and his father had found out the truth when he heard that magical word. The word that answered everything to Silver and Gray's problem; he is a Schizoid.

As soon as he heard the word, Gray felt his father's arm wrap around him. Gray looked up at his father curiously. What did he do? Why is his father holding him like this? What should he do? Should he hug him back? Before Gray could react, his father pulled away and turns back to the doctor, who begins to write down some things on a piece of paper. After that, she handed the piece of paper to his father, then they said their goodbyes and Gray and Silver Fullbuster left the office.

That had happened only eleven years ago, and now Gray Fullbuster is back walking down the same empty corridor with his father leading him towards the same office he visited years ago.

"Hello Gray!" the doctor cheerfully greeted him. She held out her hand. Gray stared at it.

"You're supposed to shake it," Silver said calmly to his son.

 _Oh,_ Gray thinks, _so that's what I'm supposed to do._ Gray takes her hand and gives her a quick and weak shake and looks away.

The doctor continues to smile and then she returns to her seat. She motioned to the empty seats in front of her desk, Silver and Gray sat.

The doctor looks at Gray carefully for a moment and asks, "So Gray, how are you feeling?"

"Good," Gray said monotonously. He did not look at her.

The doctor nods, accepting his answer, "And what about school? How is that going?"

"Good," he repeats in the same tone he had used earlier.

The doctor nods and writes something into her notes again. She knew it would be pointless to press on for further explanation because Gray won't answer. Most people would go on and on about school, but something like talking or anything social is something Gray cannot connect no matter how hard he tries. That is part of what Schizoid is, a disorder in which Gray Fullbuster cannot develop a sort of emotional attachment to anything and to no one. Not even his father.

"Are you getting good grades?"

"No," Gray answers truthfully, looking at his shoes.

The doctor frowns, "And why not? You don't like school?"

"It's okay."

"But what about your grades?"

He did not answer. The truth is he felt like there is no point in trying. He knew getting good grades is something that he is supposed to do. But he felt no motivation, no need to try anything at all. He hadn't even thought about college yet…

"And what about…" The doctor glances back at her notes, "Friends? Have you made any friends…or at least tried to?"

"No," Gray answers flatly. He felt his father shift in his seat, but Gray knew his dad is alright, he is already used to all of this. He looks up now and sees the doctor writing more notes.

"I see…" she said. Then she looks at him straight in the eye. "And what about public places? Do you still have problems with people?"

At this, Gray clenches the arms of the chair. Of course he still had problems with people. People always scared him. Not only that, he had no idea what to do with them. How should he talk? How should he act? Why were they looking at him? Why can't they just leave him alone?

"Yes," Gray finally answers. His gaze returns to his feet.

"I see…" the doctor says yet again and writes down more notes. She turns to Silver, "Mr. Fullbuster…I'm afraid that what we are doing is no longer working on Gray."

Silver's jaw clenched, "But he's taking his meds…" he begins to say, "And he hasn't missed a therapy session…not once!" his voice rising.

The doctor nods, "Yes, I see that in his records. But it's not your fault Mr. Fullbuster…or Gray's things like this…just happen."

Silver bowed his head and ran his hand through his dark, sleek hair, "What happened then? Why isn't he getting better?" he mutters.

Gray stares at his dad, he had seen his dad act this way before. He knew he has to do something…but what? He also knew he had to say something…but what could he say? His father's actions are perplexing him and Gray wanted it to stop.

"Mr. Fullbuster with all due respect, we did tell you that what Gray has is something that cannot be cured only treated. And this is something Gray has to endure for the rest of his life," The doctor explains.

"But you just said Gray is getting worse!" Silver snapped, "So that means everything…every fucking thing you had us do isn't working!"

"Sir…I'm going to ask you to calm down…" the doctor said.

"How can I calm down?!" Silver yells, "My son hasn't smiled, laughed or cried for almost twelve years! The…the last time I saw him laugh…he was…only four years old…" his voice falters.

"I know this is hard…" she begins but Silver cuts her off.

"Yes, you're right…you know…but you don't understand…" he gets up, "Come on Gray…"

Gray looks up at his dad, but he didn't say anything. He only got up and followed his dad.

Gray sat in the waiting room as his father spoke with the receptionist at the front. It took him a while for him to return to Gray, smiling from ear to ear and saying in a calm voice, "Come one Gray, let's go. I'm starving."

OoOoOo

They decided to eat in the pickup truck after they had gotten their meal from a fast food drive through. But they did not go home, instead, Silver parked his car at a nearby park and took a sip from his drink, while Gray slowly unwrapped his burger from the wrapper and took a bite.

They ate in silence for a few moments until Silver said, "So I've been thinking…" he takes out two French fries and places it into his mouth, "That maybe…maybe its time that we get you a new doctor…"

Gray did not answer, and he takes another bite out of his burger.

Silver takes a deep breath, "Your Aunt Ur and I have been talking about it…and…we've been looking into other places…that could be better for you."

Gray only took a sip of his coke and stares at his dad.

He watches his father sigh, "I know what you have isn't curable. But I can't help but to feel that maybe deep inside, deep, deep inside…maybe…you feel alone. So alone and that nobody understands you at all. I don't want you to feel that way. Not ever."

Gray places his food and drink on his lap. Despite his lack of attachment to his father, he knows his father understood that one thing about him. About being lonely. He wonders if this is because of his mother's death…or his father's depression.

"So I was thinking…maybe it would be best to take you to a mental facility." His father continues as he notices his son's lack of response. "A place where there are other people like you…or at least around your age..."

Again, Gray didn't say anything, but he took another drink from his coke. He suddenly wanted to go home. He had hung out with his father too much and it is starting to get a bit overwhelming.

"Maybe next week, we can go check out the place," his father said smiling at him, "It's just outside of town. It's not far from home." Silver studies his son, who continues to eat his food. Silver sighs and he takes a bite out of his burger.

oOoOo

Then next week came by, and Gray found himself once again in his father's pick up truck. They had drove almost an hour to reach the outskirts of Magnolia where this mental facility is located. Silver slowly rolls up to the dirt driveway and stops in from of a sign saying, 'RESERVED FOR VISITORS ONLY'.

Silver turns the keys and turns off the ignition, "Here we are," he said to Gray, "What do you think?"

Gray didn't answer, he only unbuckled his seat beat and climbed out of the vehicle. His father pursed his lips and reluctantly followed suit.

If this place is supposed to be a mental facility, it surely did not look it. Most mental health facilities looked like hospitals but this place looked like a camp lodge. The place looked like it had been recently established, with its vinyl sliding still pearly white, bricks looking sturdy and vibrate, not worn and cracked, windows and doors looking clean and polished, and its cement sidewalks looked white and new not a single crack could be seen. Besides the fact the exterior looked completely new there was also the fact that all the houses or buildings looked like houses. Some were one story somewhere two. These houses were all huddled around the large two-story building (or house) that Silver had just parked in front of.

Silver smiles at the facility before him, then he gestures to his son, "Come on, Gray. Let's go."

Gray hears the crunching sound their shoes makes over the gravel road. He could smell the scent of wet dirt, and grass.

He is not sure about this place. But apparently it is for the best. The best for Gray…whatever that meant.

Silver opened the door, giving his son an encouraging smile. Gray stepped inside.

" _Because the silence of my pillows_

 _The only thing I hear is the air_

 _that laughs and it pities me_

 _to think there's nothing wrong with me_

 _my sighs are the cries begging the help of love_

 _If this is my fate, I will face it_

 _Even if it hurts I will fight_

 _to not be like this forever"_

 ** _By LU Song: "Voy a Llorar"_**

 **I hope no one takes any offense into this. About being Schizoid. What is Schizoid? Some of you may be confused, but Schizoid is a condition in which a person does not have the ability to emotional connect with someone. I wonder what every thinks about this...please let me know. I want to hear your thoughts. Ja ne~!**


	2. The New Boy

**Hello Everyone! Before we get started I want to take the time to thank those few people who actually, reviewed, followed and favorited this fic. I honestly did not think anyone will like it, or understand this fic at all. I apologise fr the lack of Gruvia in the first chapter, but don't worry! It will happen slowly. Or...eventually if I even decide to continue this fic. Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter two.**

 **DIZCLAIMER: NOPE. STILL DON'T OWN!**

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _The New Boy_**

The receptionist greeted them cheerfully and offered them a seat, some lemonade, and cookies, which Silver accepted. Gray, however, remained seated in silence and waited for the receptionist to return with their tour guide.

About five minutes later, the receptionist returned accompanied by a tiny, or perhaps a really short, bolding old man with gray eyes and a very busy mustache. The old man cleared his throat, and held out his hand, "Good afternoon, I'm Makarov Dreyar," he shook Silver's hand, then he shook Gray's, "I'm the current owner of Dreyar's Mental Health and Rehab Facility."

Silver raises an eyebrow, "Re-Rehab?" he repeats, "I didn't know this is also a rehab facility."

Makarov smiles, "Well, we haven't received the proper credentials yet, but we are slowly working our way towards that road,"

Makarov notices the empty plate that was once filled with cookies, "Ah, I see you have enjoyed our home baked cookies!"

Silver rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, "Ah, actually I would have to say I finished them myself…but they are delicious. You-you said they are home baked?"

The owner of the facilty nods, "Yes, one of our patients made them herself. You might meet her today."

"Yeah, I hope so," Silver agrees, "Maybe I can ask for her recipe."

Makarov turns to Gray and studies him for a bit, then he smiles and said, "If you don't mind, we can finish the rest of conversation in my office."

"Of course! Of course!" Silver said nodding.

OoOoO

Gray was right. Dreyar's Health Facility was recently established according to Makarov (he would have called him Mr. Dreyer but the old man insisted on being called Makarov or Gramps). The place was established as a place for Makarov's son, Laxus, who suffers from PTSD to relax and recover. Eventually, Makarov felt that his son needed people his age to mingle with people who also struggled with PTSD. However, things didn't really go as planned as Makarov and his son started taking in troubled kids with mental issues. Then, Makarov found himself expanding his son's lodge, and started hiring doctors, nurses, and staff to keep the establishment up and running.

Most of the patients at Dreyar's Health Facility were children between the ages of fifteen and twenty-three (this includes Makarov's son), and there weren't as many patients as much as Makarov would have liked. Even so, for such a tiny establishment, it had a lot of things. Makarov explained the facility includes an tiny emergency room, a few offices for the doctors, a cafeteria, a recreation room (if the patient can handle being in the rec room) a gym with an indoor pool, a petting room (as a type of therapy for patients), and arts and crafts room, and of course 25 acres of the great outdoors.

"I see," Silver said as he flips through the brochure, Makarov handed him, "So it's kinda like a camping lodge."

"Exactly!" Makarov said excitedly, "That's exactly what I had in mind, when I made this lodge for Laxus."

"Also," the elder man continues, "I also make it a rule for every one of my staff or friends as I liked to call them, to never, ever refer to the children here as patients. If we refer to the children as patients they will feel insecure about themselves. I make it a great deal for all the staff to refer to them as children…my children. And to treat them as such." He looks at Gray again, but Gray wasn't looking at anyone, he is staring at the floor again, silently praying to leave the place as soon as possible. "And, if Gray is okay with this, maybe he can be my child as well. And he will hopefully make lots of friends."

Silver smiles, "I hope so too," he looks at his aloof son and turns back to Makarov, "So, when can we start?"

"Really, already?" Makarov said jokingly, "Am I such a smooth talker?"

Both men laughed. "Well, as soon as you like," Makarov said, "We are more than happy to welcome Gray with open arms."

"Well…I was thinking about Monday," Silver admitted. Then he leans forward, "And about visiting hours…"

Makarov smile vanishes, "Vi-visiting hours?" he repeats a little confused, then he laughs, "Ah, well, I guess I haven't thought of that…or actually…we never really have visiting hours."

The elder Fullbuster raises an eyebrow, "Y-You mean I'm not allowed to see Gray?"

Makarov shakes his head, "N-No, no, no! Wh-what I mean none of the children's relatives come by(well aside from Aquarius who visits her niece from time to time) but most parents…I am ashamed to say don't really come back after they leave them here…" Makarov's face fell as if he were recalling some sad thoughts.

"But feel free to come by and see Gray anytime!" Makarov said smiling at Silver again.

"O-okay," Silver stammers a bit not fully understanding what just happened, "Thank you,"

"So, are there any more questions?" Makarov asks.

Silver shakes his head, "No, I think I'm good."

Makarov sits up from his seat, and offers his hand to Silver, "Well, I'm glad you've stopped by."

The two men begin to say their goodbyes, while Gray looks up at the ceiling.

OoOoO

Because of Gray's lack of input, Silver, as usual, had to take matters into his hands and began doing all the necessary preparations for Gray's transition to his 'new' home. Despite the fact that Silver knew he would not be able to spend as much time as he could with his son, Silver hopes the bond he (somewhat) has with his son will never change. Silver Fullbuster is by no means eager to get rid of his son, this he hopes, is a chance that could get Gray to open up a bit. To blossom from that shell of his and reveal his true 'self' the Gray he saw a glimmer of so long ago.

Silver had originally planned for Gray to move in with the Dreyar's on Monday like he hoped, but a storm had broke out on that Monday. Not to mention how Silver's sister, Ur, who volunteered to help move some of Gray's belongings and lend her car, had unfortunately broke down over the weekend and she was not expecting her car back till Tuesday. And thus, it became Wednesday when the move had to take place.

"Wow," Ur said as she walks out of the facility with her brother, "you weren't kidding when you said it was a nice place,"

It had taken, them almost an hour for Silver, Ur and Gray to unload their vehicles and unpack Gray's belongings into his room. It would have taken them longer, if not with the help of Laxus, Makarov's son, whom they had the pleasure of meeting with to help them move in.

Silver nods, "Well, at least it doesn't look like a hospital anymore…" He looks away, his hands were shaking.

Ur nods in understanding, she knew how much her brother suffered raising an emotionless child even after her sister-in-law had tragically passed away. She place her hand on his shoulder, "You're doing the right thing, Sil." She whispers.

Silver looks back at his sister and gives her a tiny smile.

Silver turns to Gray, and pats him on the shoulder. He knows this act of affection is something Gray won't understand, but it served as a peace of joy to show his love for his son.

"I'm not leaving you Gray," Silver said to his son, "I'm only doing this for the best." And because he couldn't help it, Silver embraced his son, "I swear I'm not leaving you. I'll come and visit you as often as I can." He lets go of his son.

He looks at Gray and hoped to see him smile back, or look away embarrassed and say _'Whatever, Dad'_ but Gray only turned away. Silver's lower lip trembled. After all these years Silver still finds himself not used to his son's actions.

"Well, Gray…I'll see you soon." Silver said.

Ur rufled her nephew's dark hair, "I'll miss you, Mini-Sil!" she said.

Gray watched his father and his aunt climb into their cars, they both simultaneously turned on their vehicles. The both gazed back at Gray, and smiled. Ur, blew him a kiss and waves goodbye before rolling out of the gravel pavement in reverse. Silver, however, remained staring at Gray for a while, before he smiles and waves goodbye as well. Then he too, slowly drove away.

Gray watches the two vehicles disappear, and he turns his attention to the ground. He kicks a pebble with his shoe and turns around and heads back into the facility, or should he say, his new home.

"Hello Gray!" the receptionist greets him cheerfully. as he walks in. Gray looks at her. He had come to learn that the receptionist is named Kinana. Kinana, a young woman with fair skin, bright green eyes and short, silky purple hair, had also volunteered to help Gray move in, despite the fact the woman is expecting.

"Are you okay, hun?" she asks suddenly. Before Gray could answer, he noticed that Kinana's attention had left him and is now gazing at a young girl, probably about his age, maybe younger, standing at the end of the hallway. Her eyes staring intensely at the door behind Gray.

The girl, has long, wavy blue locks, fair skin, and the deepest blue eyes Gray has ever seen. Gray, who is not used to being stared at, felt his heart quicken. Did he do something wrong? Did she hate him?

Without warning, the girl suddenly bolted towards the door.

"Gray, stop her!" Kinana suddenly cries, as she waddles from behind her desk.

It took Gray almost forever to move. He had never tried to 'stop' someone before. He stupidly spread out his arms as if creating an invisible ball around him. But the girl only ran past him and slams into the door.

Luckily, it was Kinana who managed to stop her, she somehow managed to grab both the girl's wrist and takes it away from the door handle. "Juvia," the woman smiles and her, "Is there something you need? Why are we running out the door?" she says kindly.

The girl named Juvia did not answer, she begins to look around, her gaze cloudy. Like she had no idea how she had gotten there.

"Juvia is hungry," she said suddenly.

Kinana's smile did not waver, but she still held onto the girl's wrist, "Okay, so what do you want to eat? Spaghetti? A burger? Maybe some yummy ice cream?"

Juvia did not answer, she still had that unfocused look on her face. She starts to swing side to side before she said, "Juvia wants to watch TV."

Kinana nods, "Then let's take you to the Rec room! I'm sure you're favorite cartoon is on…" her face lights up, "Oh! I know! Maybe you can take Gray with you!" she turns to Gray, "Gray's your new friend, why don't you be a good girl and show him around?"

"Show him around?" Juvia repeats uncertainty. The receptionist nods again, "Yes, this is Gray. He is your new friend, why don't you make him feel welcomed?"

Gray took a step back. He did not want this. He did not want to meet new 'friends'. Right now he only wants to go back into his new room and be left alone.

"I'm so sorry, Gray," Kinana said to him kindly, "But it's the only thing I thought of to keep her distracted."

Before Kinana could say anything else, Gray turns around and heads toward the hallway where the room where held. He quietly walked inside his room and closes the door.

About a few hours later, as Gray lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, he hears a knock at the door.

"Gray?" a deep voice calls. Gray recognized the voice, it was Makarov's.

"Gray are you asleep?" he asks.

Gray did not reply.

"If you're hungry, dinner's ready in the cafeteria," Makarov continues, "You're gonna love today's menu. It's lasagna Wednesday! So just come down as soon as you can, 'cause it will be gone before you know it!"

Gray stared at the door for a few moments before he decided to slowly make his way towards the door. Perhaps he is hungry, he thinks as he begins to feel the familiar rumble in his stomach. He had only taken two steps out of his bedroom, before he noticed someone else in the hallway as well.

A young boy, around Gray's age, with spikey, pink hair, tan skin and sharp brown eyes sat in the hallway. His back pressed against the wall, his legs hugging his upper body, in his lap he held a stuffed, blue cat that he petted continuously.

Gray clenches his fist, silently praying that the boy would not start a conversation with him. Gray continued to make his way down the hallway before the guy could do any form of conversation. But the pink-haired boy did not seem interested in Gray at all, his attention was only focused on the stuffed, blue cat before him.

Gray sighs in relief.

oOoOo

Once he entered the cafeteria, Gray immediately regretted his decision to come down for dinner. The cafeteria is loaded with people. Most of them are adults, which Gray could assume are the staff and faculty of the facility, while there were a couple of more teenagers in the cafeteria. Even the girl Gray met earlier in the waiting room.

Before Gray could make his escape, a voice stops him in his tracks, "I'm glad you came, Gray!"

Gray slowly turns around, Makarov stood before him grinning from ear to ear, "Come, come have a seat! You really gotta try this lasagna, Mira tried her best with it!" he motions to an empty table with other kinds his age sitting on it. There is a blonde haired girl with huge brown eyes, sitting there avoiding everyone's gaze, looking like she didn't want to be there. Next to her sat another girl, this one a bit older, with long, wavy white hair and blue eyes, smiling at him. Next to her, sat Laxus, who seem more interested in the lasagna than Gray. Next to Laxus, there was an empty seat, put with a plate of lasagna barely touched.

Gray had no choice but to sit down as soon as he was offered a plate of lasagna by the white haired girl.

"Welcome to Dreyar's Mental Health Facility!" the girl said cheerfully, "I'm Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira."

"Hmm," is all Gray said. Gray looks away from her, and picks up his fork and slowly begins to eat the lasagna he was offered.

Mirajane did not seem offended by Gray's action, instead she continued to go on as if nothing happened, "The girl sitting with us, is Lucy." She smiles at the blonde girl and coaxed her gently, "Come on, Lucy! Say hi!"

"H-Hello…" the poor girl stutters, then she quietly returns to eat her food.

"You've already met, Laxus." Mirajane gestures to the tall, muscular, male sitting beside her. Laxus only grunts in agreement before he takes another bite of his dinner.

She then points to the blue haired girl, pacing back and forth in the back of the cafeteria, "The girl playing by herself…that's Juvia…"

Mirajane looks around before she said, "Normally Natus would be here…Oh! There he is!"

Gray did not look up, but he felt a chair slide beside him and felt someone take a seat. He caught a glimpse of pink hair…it was the boy from earlier.

"This is Natsu!" Mirajane continues, "Natsu…don't be rude, say hello to our new friend!"

"Hi," Natsu said quickly not looking at Gray, before he takes a bite of his diner.

Mirajane smiles, "I hope you like it here, Gray!" she said, she turns to Laxus, "Do you wants some more?"

Laxus nods, "Please," he said.

Mirajane takes Laxus' now empty plate, gets up and heads towards the kitchen. About a minutes later, she returns with a helping of not one, but two slices of lasagna.

"I'm glad I've made extra," she said as she hands over Laxus' plate as she sat down.

"Thank you," Laxus mumbles and he adds, "I'm glad you did, too."

Then they all ate in silence for a few moments. Natsu turns to Gray and said, "This is Happy." He points to his stuffed blue cat. Gray chews and swallows then he raises an eyebrow.

"Don't touch him," Natsu said his voice sounding edgy, "Or I'll stab you in the neck!" Natsu suddenly yelled.

"Natsu…" Lucy pipes up quietly.

Gray looks away. He knew he shouldn't have come here. He is already being judged and automatically hated. What did he do to deserve this?

"S-Sorry…" Natsu said out of nowhere, "Not used to new people…" he returns to petting his stuffed animal and swinging his upper body back and forth.

Gray stared at him for a moment, then he found himself saying, "Me neither,"

They both returned to their meal and did not speak again.

Suddenly, Juvia makes her way towards the table and turns to Laxus. Laxus, who was still eating, places his fork and knife down before he turns to the blue-haired girl and said, "Ya need something, Juvia?"

Juvia did not reply, she begins to look around the cafeteria while swaying back and forth. Laxus tries again, "Do you want to finish your dinner? Or do you want me to play with you?" his voice calm and patient.

Again, Juvia did not reply but continues to sway back and forth. Laxus waited for about a minute and then he returns to his meal.

"Bora is gone," Juvia said out of nowhere.

"Bora?" Mirajane repeats, "Is he playing hide and seek with you?"

Juvia turns to the empty chair next to Laxus and takes a handful, of her lasagna. Then, she snatches a handful of napkins and wipes the tomato sauce from her hands, and walks away.

 **YAAAAY! Gray finally meets Juvia! So what do you think? Oh! Let's play a game! Can anyone guess what everyone's mental problem is? I've already told you guys about Gray, Juvia and Laxus. But what about Natsu, Lucy and Mirajane? Hm? Any guesses? Let me know what ya'll think. Ja ne~! ;)**


	3. Neverminding

**Hello guys! I'm back! Sorry to keep you all waiting! I actually meant to update this a few days ago, but then I got busy. I'm really sorry! I would like to take the time to thank each and every one of you for all those reviews! Wow! I am stunned! I had no idea I would receive that many reviews on just TWO chapters. And let's not forget the followers and those who favored this fic as well! Thank you! Thank you all so much!**

 **DIZCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is not own by me. Nor is the lyrics to the song.**

 _"You don't know._  
 _No you don't know._  
 _Oh you're all alone,_  
 _You poor unfortunate soul._  
 _You can't control where your body lets you go._  
 _Oh you're all alone,_  
 _You poor unfortunate soul_."

~PVRIS: "Holy"

The next day, Gray had the opportunity to meet his new doctor. Gray walked through the corridor all the way towards the door at the very end of the hall. Gray opens the door, to reveal an office and in the middle of the room are two armchairs sitting across from each other. Sitting in one of the armchairs, is a man of average height, tan skin, spikey dark auburn hair, like the color of cinnamon, and sharp blue eyes.

The doctor was sitting in the armchair, looking outside his window, as if he were in deep thought, when he hears Gray open the door, he turns and smiles at the teen.

"Hello Gray," the doctor greets. He gets up from his seat and motions for Gray to sit on the chair across from him.

"Hello," Gray automatically replies and takes a seat.

As soon as both men sat down, the doctor held out his hand, "My name is Dr. Erik…or you may just call me Erik, whatever's fine with me." He tells him smiling.

"Huh," is all Gray could say.

"So I see you have this thing called Schizoid, right?" Erik asks shifting in his seat. Gray looks around and even behind Erik's chair where his desk is at.

"Where are your notes?" Gray asks. This is most unusual, his former doctor always hand notes within her hand. Every little thing Gray said or did always went into her notes. But Erik obviously, did none of that.

Erik laughs, "Ah, you've caught me." The physician shrugs, "I decided not to worry about my notes today. It's only our first day and I thought it would just be best to get to know each other for a bit…if that's okay with you." He adds.

Gray didn't say anything.

"So let me tell you a bit about myself," the doctor continues, "My name is Erik and I'm 36 years old. I've received my PhD in psychiatry about…" he thinks for a moment, "Four or five years ago… and I'm married. " he held up his left hand to show Gray his ring, "You've probably met my wife already. She's the receptionist up at the front."

"Oh," Gray said recalling the kind, pregnant receptionist at the entrance.

"Yeah," Erik said smiling, even wider, "I'm expecting my first kid to arrive soon. I'm kinda nervous." He admits laughing.

Erik straightens himself in his seat and leans forward, "And what about you?" he asks.

Gray hesitates, he hardly ever introduces himself to anyone. Of the few times he had tried, he absolutely hated it. All he wanted more than anything is to just go back to his room.

Noticing his hesitation, the psychiatrist asks, "So, how old are you?"

"17,"

"Like being that age?"

"I guess,"

"How do you like it here?"

"It's alright,"

"Okay…" The psychiatrist nods, "I see,

For the next fifteen minutes or so, the 'getting to know each other' had turned into an interview. In which Erik had to somewhat coax Gray into answering questions about himself. Of course, Gray did not feel like he was being forced into doing anything at all. In fact, this session, or whatever it was supposed to be made him feel comfortable. Especially, when Erik would smile, laugh and or praise him whenever he answered a question. It wasn't like his old sessions with his former doctor, where every question was the same and after every answer given, she wrote everything into her notes. She never made eye contact with Gray and never offered him cookies and a drink, like Erik is doing.

"So, I'm afraid that our times is up," Erik later said glancing at his phone, "But I expect you here tomorrow at about…" he glances at his phone again, "Does 10 am sound ok, to you?"

Gray shrugs, Erik nods, "Okay, tomorrow at 10 it is, then."

OoOoOo

As Gray was approaching his room, he looks up and notice, a tall, muscular, blonde man leaning against the wall, next to Gray's room with his arms crossed. It took Gray a second to realize that the man was Laxus.

Why is Laxus here? Did he need something? What could Laxus possibly want from Gray?

Gray felt his heart quicken a bit. He hated this, he hates how people expect something from him. He had just gotten in a good mood and now…well…he's not sure how he should perceive this event that is about to unfold before him.

As soon as Gray was in arm's length of his room, Laxus straightens himself and gives a small wave to Gray in greeting.

"Gray, right?" he asks.

Gray blinks, then he gives the older man a curt nod.

"Listen…uh…" Laxus begins rubbing the back of his head, "I don't really know how to tell you this…" he frowns for a moment then he sighs, "But…just stay away from Lucy…okay?"

Lucy? A sudden flash of a blonde haired girl appeared into Gray's mind. Oh. Her. Stay away from her? That's fine. This is an order Gray would happily accept. As long as he could be left alone.

"Okay," Gray said in a hollow voice.

Laxus blinks in surprise, "O-Okay…then…I'll be going…See you at lunch." He walks away leaving Gray alone in the hallway.

OoOoO

Before he knew it, Gray suddenly found himself in the art room along with Natsu, Lucy, Juvia and Mirajane. Laxus would have joined them, but he couldn't since he had to help around the facility.

And there, Gray sat at the back of the room staring blankly at his fellow patients as they immersed themselves into their piece. Or at least some of them were. Lucy, who was at the front of the room, was writing something on a piece of construction paper, while Natsu sat beside her watching. Every once in a while, Natsu would either grab a crayon for the blonde or he would cut out some things if she asked. Around them, several bottles of glitter glue, crayons, and other forms of utensils used for arts and craft is scattered around the table.

Mirajane who was in the middle of the room, sitting on a table with headphones on, is busy drawing on a large white sheet of paper using to what appear to Gray was color pencils. Her head bobbing with the beat, as she blending the colors.

Even Juvia was busy with her piece…or at least she seems to be. She roams around the room, her hands and her outfit are covered in different colors from different kinds of media, and leaving unfinished pieces of art in her wake. Is she indecisive? Or is she making an art piece by using different materials? No one knows. But she was putting the same enthusiasm and glee in every unfinished or finished piece.

Only one thing's for certain to Gray; Juvia is an odd girl. She is exceptionally odd even for a person stuck in this mental facility. Juvia always seem to be in her own world, never-minding the looks and stares from everyone else. She was always playing, moving about and muttering to herself constantly. The poor girl can never be in one place. Gray wonders if the blue-haired girl ever tires from being on her feet for too long. Meanwhile, he, Lucy and Natsu, it seems, are still and keep to themselves.

Then again, Gray should not be the one to judge. After all, he is just sitting in the back of the art room staring at everyone else doing art. And know that he thinks about it, no one seemed bother by it. In fact, there is no one in the room monitoring them and making sure that they are doing what they are supposed to do.

It wasn't like that Gray wanted to sit there doing nothing. He just…had no idea where to start. He had no idea of what to do, what to draw, and his knowledge is very limited on the subject. He knows he could ask, but there was no one around. Not even Mirajane, the girl who immediately gave the impression of a mother-figure to everyone is not helping him. Her mind, was only on her piece.

Maybe that's the whole point. Maybe no one is actually supposed to check to see if they are doing what they are supposed to do. They are in a mental facility…which means any of these patients including Gray himself could react in a rather negative matter if one pushes the right buttons.

Did Gray _have_ to be here? No, maybe not. It has been established that no one is around watching them and the door is wide open. Gray could easily walk out of the room is he so pleases. No one can stop him. With a final sigh, Gray slowly gets off from his seat and was about to head out to the door when something caught his eye.

It is a picture…a drawing…whatever this is supposed to be called. This…picture, as he mentally puts it, made him stop in his tracks. It was a crayon drawing of what appeared to be a giant, pink humanoid lizard with a ring of flames around him, next to him is a girl with blonde hair with stars around her. They were holding hands and both appeared to be happy. Gray could not help but to think how much the blonde girl resembled Lucy. But Gray knew he could not assume that. The blonde girl could be anyone. On the upper-left hand corner of the paper is a single, blue raindrop and it was frowning.

"That's Lucy and Natsu." And voice said.

Gray nearly jumped. He quickly turns around and sees Juvia grabbing a crayon on the table and draws a pink haired woman who was frowning.

"L-Lucy and Natsu?" Gray repeated. He glances at the drawing again. So it was Lucy…but why is Natsu drawn as a giant lizard?

"They're in Callaliny," Juvia said as if she read his thoughts, "Magic exists in there." She points to her drawing of Natsu, "Natsu's a dragon and Lucy's a star princess…"

Callaliny? What the heck is that? Gray looks at the real Lucy and Natsu and begins to wonder how they would react if they knew Juvia had drawn them. Especially as a dragon and a princess.

Juvia grabs a bottle of tempura pink paint. She takes the entire cap off the bottle and begins to pour the entire contents onto the white paper on the table.

"Lyon should stop writing love letters," Juvia mutters pouting. She grabs a large, thick brush from the plastic cup from the middle of the table, dips it into the paint and begins to swirl the paint around making a larger mess. After she was done, she grabs another bottle of acrylic paint and pours it over her pink blob and does the same thing she did before.

"What's Callaliny?" Gray asks the muttering girl.

Juvia didn't answer. She was back into her world again.

OoOo

The week went by quickly, and true to his word, Silver came by the institute to visit Gray. Even though the facility does not conduct visiting hours, Kinana was nice enough to let Gray and Silver borrow the small break room.

Upon seeing his son, Silver did not embrace him, nor ruffled his hair or slapped his son playfully on the back. Silver wanted to but he knew Gray would not understand, nor will he welcome it. Instead, he brought Gray's favorite frank from his favorite restaurant.

He smiles and places the brown bag on the table.

He watches his son's eyes widen, "Oh," is all he could say.

His father smirks at him, "How long has it been since ya had one of these?" he asks.

Gray takes the bag and opens it. His mouth waters as the aroma of the sweet, sausagy smell of the caramade frank from 8island. His heart beats faster as he sees that there are two Styrofoam boxes which means there are two?

"The second one's for me," Silver said breaking Gray's bubble.

Gray nods slowly. Of course, he should have known better. Even his father had a weakness for 8island's famous caramelized hotdog. He takes a box out and passes it to his father, then he takes the other box out for himself.

Both men opened the box at the same time and were greeted by the warm, gentle heat of the freshly made lunch. Gray takes the time to admire how the caramel had oozed out of the thick, soft, golden brown bun and onto the Styrofoam surface, creating a wonderful pool of thick, sweet, goodness. Whoever thought of making this entree deserved to be given a mural and flowers for the rest of their lives.

It seems that both men had taken the time to admire the food's beauty as they let out a soft sigh. Silver looks up from across the table and smiles at Gray. This, is probably one of the few moments Silver can feel a connection to his only son. The moment always reminds Silver of the few things he and his son have in common.

Before Gray could dig in and devour his favorite meal, his father interrupted him by asking if he could pass him the fork and knife.

Gray gives out an exasperating sigh. This is a weird thing about his dad, although his dad loved the frank as much as he does, he never liked getting his hands dirty with the grease and caramel. While Gray liked to just dig in there and let the juices drip onto his fingers so that he could lick it off later. It's gross, he knows it and it drives his father crazy. But in Gray's opinion, if anyone's going to have an 8island frank might as well go all the way and enjoy it. Besides, who needs silverware when there are hands, right?

Silver chuckles as he observes Gray eat his meal. Gray looks up blankly at him.

"Did I ever tell you that your mom ate the frank exactly like you?" he asks.

Gray slowly places his bun down, and shakes his head.

So they are going to talk about mom now? Is that okay? Is that even allowed? It was not that they never talked about the matter. It's just that, whenever the subject of his mother would come up. It always was treated as if it were some sort of taboo. Or maybe…that's how Gray interpreted in his mind.

Silver nods and looks up, his expression softening. He was recalling a memory.

"Yeah," he continues oblivious to Gray's tense expression, "She would crave this a lot while she was pregnant with you…that and onion rings dipped in strawberry yogurt." He laughs as Gray scrunches up his nose in disgust.

He suddenly looks at something on Gray's left, "Hi," he said politely, "Can I help you?"

Gray turns around to see Natsu standing in the doorway with Happy in his arms, looking around wildly. Silver slowly gets up from his seat, walks over to the young, pink-haired male and held out his hand, "My name is Silver. I'm Gray's dad. What's your name, kid?"

Natsu stops what he is doing and looks down at Silver's extended hand in a curious manner. Then, he swiftly slaps Silver's hand away and continues to look around.

Despite Natsu's rude and peculiar action, Silver did not seem to mind. His smile is still etched on his face as he watches the curious youth look around the room as if he were searching for something.

"Would you mind introducing me to your friend, Gray?" Silver asks shoving his hand in his pockets.

Friend? Gray did not think this is likely. The two hardly ever interact, even though their rooms are right next to each other.

"Natsu," Gray grumbled.

Silver nods, "Natsu…" he repeated softly. Then he slowly walks up to Natsu, who by now is looking under the sofa cushion. "Do you need some help, Natsu?" Silver asks.

Natsu ignores him and continues to look around. Then, he abruptly faces Silver and said, "Where…" he stops and thinks, "Do…"he seems to be struggling on his words. "Is…?"

Gray watches his father's smile widen. Silver is amused by the pink-haired male.

"Did you bring a friend?" Natsu boldly asks Silver.

Silver raises an eyebrow, "Friend?" he repeats and then shakes his head, "Sorry…I didn't bring a friend. Were you looking for someone?"

Instead of answering, Natsu sighs and walks out of the room.

As soon as Natsu was out of earshot, Silver turns back to his soon and said, "He's an interesting fellow. You should try to get along with him, Gray." He pats his son on his back, "Somethin' tells me he's going to be a great friend."

Gray did not say anything, he only turns back to his frank and continues to eat.

 _"You're just a ghost at most,_  
 _A set of empty bones,_  
 _Searching for anything and everything to make you feel whole,_  
 _When it gets cold, oh oh oh._ "

~PVRIS: "Holy"

 **By the way, I LOVED you're guesses on what the girls and Natsu might have! Some of you guys, I'm gonna have to say are pretty good guesses. I can't really say anything else only that I hope that you like the surprise! And forgive my ignorance...but are caramade franks real? Has anyone ever tried them?I imagine them to be something what a kolache but instead of cheese inside it's actually just caramel. Oh, yeah and just to you guys know Neverminding isn't a real word. It's just a word I came up with and I liked it. Which is unusual. I don't usually make up words. Please let me know what ya'll think. I would like to know.**


	4. Beautiful and Connected

**Hi Everyone! Sorry I took so long! I kinda had...a writer's dilemma. I had a lot of different ideas for this chapter, but then, in the end I went with this one. I hope you all like it.**

 **DIZCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima please support its official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Beautiful and Connected**_

The therapies weren't as bad as Gray thought it would be. Sure, it is still difficult for Gray to start off the conversation and expressing himself without getting a bit of anxiety, but in the end he would say what he felt like he needed to say. And that, from what Erik had told him could be a sign of progress.

But Gray is not sure how he feels about that.

He's been told countless of times that what he has, is not normal, but Gray never saw just what exactly is 'wrong' about him to begin with. So what if he does not like to spend time out of his room? Who cares if socializing is not his cup of tea? Why should it matter if he feels happiness, sadness, and anger? For one thing, he believes these emotions just get in the way of rational thinking. Why can't people understand that he is fine with being alone?

Fortunately, his doctor had an answer to that.

" _Because having these emotions help people make a connection with one another,"_ he told him. " _And deep inside nobody wants to be left alone. So you can try making friends with one of your fellow colleagues, maybe then you might understand."_

Easier said than done.

Even though Gray has officially been in the facility for about two weeks already, he hardly knows anyone. Well, he knew people by names and their faces, but he never got the chance to know any of his fellow colleagues at a personal level like he (somewhat) is with Erik and occasionally with Makarov (who would constantly check on him and see how is doing). Everyone seems to do their own thing and no one seems to bother one another. Well, there is one person.

Gray notices the blue haired girl pacing back and forth in the hallway as soon as he got out of Erik's office. He frowns.

Why is she always here? Every single day he would find the blue haired girl wondering down the halls as if she were doing this on purpose. As if she knew that her presence would spook him. It somewhat scared him. How in the world can he 'make a connection' now? And who, could he make a connection with? Certainly not this girl.

Laxus, the first patient that Gray met, is a man of little words and hardly hung around the other patients at all. From what Gray observes, the tall muscular blonde mostly occupies himself in yardwork and other electrical repairs that needed to be done in the facility.

Mirajane, hardly is ever around herself, despite her welcoming greeting and her motherly character. She occupies herself from mostly doing anything and she seems to have a wide range of talents as well. She cooks, cleans, draws, sings and plays instruments. She is sometimes even seen outside practicing kickboxing and judo. And other times, she wonders around the hallways muttering to herself or she locks herself up in her room and would not come out for a couple of days.

Another person who Gray hardly sees is Natsu, the boy who lives in the next room. If anyone ever asks for the whereabouts of the pink-haired boy the responses are he's either outside or with Lucy. Gray also notices that every single one of the staff goes a bit on edge whenever Natsu is not on anyone's peripheral vision. Gray is not sure why, but perhaps it could be because Natsu is constantly being babied. Well, Gray has no solid proof of that but the Natsu is hardly seen around without his white scarf around his neck, like it is some kind of security blanket. And, he is constantly spotted petting his stuffed blue cat, Happy. Natsu is extremely protective of his stuffed animal. Again, Gray isn't sure why, but he assumes that perhaps the stuffed toy was probably given to Natsu a long time ago had he hasn't learned to let go of it yet.

The only person who can hold, and pet Happy is none other than the extremely shy, Lucy. The doe-eyed, blonde haired girl, who hardly speaks at all. Well, if she ever needs to communicate she does so with a large notebook that, like her pink-haired best friend, is hardly seen without. Or, she whispers into Natu's ear. But the case with Lucy is completely different than the rest. The main reason Gray hardly ever sees Lucy is because he is keeping his promise that he made to Laxus, which is to stay away from her. He never questioned the burly man as to why, but he kept his promise. Lucy, is avoiding him as well. He's not sure why, but it does not matter. The less the merrier is what he always says.

The person who he sees most often, is ironically a certain blue-haired girl who goes by the name of Juvia. Each and every day after his session with Erik, he would find Juvia wondering down the halls muttering to herself with the same glassy look in her eyes. She never makes contact with him, but the girl would wonder, occasionally twirling around in her dress, talking under her breath. And, every single time he finds her there he stops in his tracks, unsure and a bit nervous. He had no idea what to do next. Should he keep going and ignore? As much as he favors that idea, he knows it is rude. Maybe he should greet her? Even if he did, there's no telling if she heard him or not. For Juvia, Gray notices, the girl is constantly at her own world and does what she pleases.

Her unusual actions make him wonder sometimes just what brought every one of his colleagues here. Maybe they all had social issues just like he does?

He watches her talk to herself in a frantic matter, as if she were in some kind of mid-life crisis. He swallows nervously, wondering on how to proceed.

For normal people, they probably would have stared, and walk away avoiding to harm the peculiar girl, but for Gray, he does not want to go near her at all. It isn't that he's scared of her, he's scared of what she will or could do. What if he just walks by and she screams and tries to hurt him?

He knows he's being ridiculous. Juvia, as many staffs had assured him is quite harmless. He understands that, but everyone fails to understand that he feels the same way about everyone. He's afraid of what they'll do.

And it's that fear that Erik encourages him to overcome.

" _Why don't you try maybe talking to one of your friends?"_ he had asked him one time.

" _It's…scary…_ " Gray confessed to him. And he hardly considers any of the patients as his friends. They were all different, he doubts that they had anything in common with him. And how does a person who is emotionally inept start a friendship?

Gray takes a deep breath. Okay, he's going to do this. He's going to make a run for it.

But he doesn't.

He couldn't move. His onyx eyes gazes at the girl at the end of the hall. His eyes fell on her face, her small, expressionless, heart-shaped face. Then onto her eyes, her glassy, cerulean eyes. _What if…_ Gray thinks, _she's…lost?_

It sounds crazy. He knows it, given the fact that Juvia has been in the clinic longer than he has. But the looks in her eyes, is the same look she had when she met him for the first time...

 _"_ _Juvia is hungry," she said suddenly._

 _Kinana's smile did not waver, but she still held onto the girl's wrist, "Okay, so what do you want to eat? Spaghetti? A burger? Maybe some yummy ice cream?"_

 _Juvia did not answer, she still had that unfocused look on her face. She starts to swing side to side before she said, "Juvia wants to watch TV."_

 _Kinana nods, "Then let's take you to the Rec room! I'm sure you're favorite cartoon is on…" her face lights up, "Oh! I know! Maybe you can take Gray with you!" she turns to Gray, "Gray's your new friend, why don't you be a good girl and show him around?"_

 _"_ _Show him around?" Juvia repeats uncertainty. The receptionist nods again, "Yes, this is Gray. He is your new friend, why don't you make him feel welcomed?"_

At that time, Kinana knew Gray had a tour of the facility on the very same day he and his father met Makarov. So he was already familiar with the place. So when Kinana had asked Juvia to give him a tour, it threw Gray off a bit. And now, he thinks he understands why. Perhaps the reason why Kinana wanted Juvia to 'show him around' may have been an indirect way of Kinana telling Gray to take Juvia back to where she belongs.

"Juvia," Gray begins, as he makes his way to the odd girl. Of course, the girl did not answer, but is now looking around the hallway, and blinking at everything uncertainly.

The poor girl, she has been trying to get help and no one knew. Why isn't nobody around? Isn't someone supposed to keep watch on her? Gray is now speed-walking down the hall. He had to get to her quick before she wonders off even further and getting more lost than she already is.

Gray grabs her elbow, but he made sure not to hold her too firmly. The girl is small and so fragile looking, he is afraid he will break her. Plus, he has never held a girl before and has no idea on how to handle them.

"Juvia," Gray said again softly, "Wh-um…uh…do you…?" he stops. He had no idea what to say nor did he know on how to approach this matter. He hopes Juvia doesn't laugh at him…or hate him.

But Juvia didn't seem to notice. In fact, she hardly notice his grip on her at all. She looks up at the ceiling and points with her free arm, "Juvia is keeping an eye on you!" she said sternly as if talking to a child. Gray follows her gaze, but he sees nothing. What is Juvia staring at?

What is _specifically_ wrong with Juvia?

"J-Juvia," Gray tries again, "I-I think I'm gonna t-take you t-t-to y-your room…is that…okay?"

Juvia ignores his comment, her eyes on his grip on her elbow. She blinks, and then she looks up at him, staring him straight in the eye. Gray blushes at the intensity of her gaze.

"You're cold," she said.

Gray blinks in confusion. What does that have to do with anything? But he places his free hand on the side of his cheek.

He turns back to her eyes wide in surprise.

He is indeed cold and clammy due to his nervousness.

Without thinking, Gray took Juvia's hands into his own and noticed her hands were cold and clammy too.

* * *

" _Well someone said I made a mistake_

 _Kept looking forward on path sideways_

 _It's everything that is connected and beautiful_

 _And now I now just where I stand_

 _Well seasons always shift too late_

 _Spent too much time now on paths sideways_

 _It's everything that is connected and beautiful_

 _And I now I know just where I stand_

 _Thank God it's over!"_

 _~ "Kissing Families" By Silversun Pickups_

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter. And, I would like to take the opportunity to thank all those who have reviewed. Like the ever loyal Miss LAFIN124, House of Books, bubblegum12899 and guests. I would also like to thank all those who favored and follow the story as well. Really, you guys have no idea what your support means to me. And I also enjoyed reading the guesses of all the mental illness everyone in the story seems to have. I think most of you gave up on what Natsu has. I dunno it just seems like it to me. But still, we are having fun, right? Lol. :)**


	5. Baseball and Rain Lilies

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad everyone liked Gray and Juvia's interaction! I'm really sorry it's going really slow. It may take a while fro things to pick up since Gray and Schizoid and Juvia is Schizophrenic. Anyway, here's a new chapter! :)**

 **DIZCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support its official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Baseball and Rain Lilies**

Gray felt a hard hit on the palm on his raised gloved hand. He slowly brought his gloved hand down where he found the baseball caught in his brown leather mitt. Using his ungloved hand, he takes the ball and casually throws it back to the tall, burly blonde standing a few feet away from him.

Laxus caught the ball with ease, and then he proceeds to throw the ball all the way over to Natsu, who also caught the ball. But before Natsu could raise the ball over his head, Laxus grunts, "Remember not to throw too hard, okay?"

Natsu stares at Laxus for a moment, then he slowly nods. Turning to Gray, he raised his arm and threw the ball over to the raven haired male. Gray caught the ball.

They have been playing catch for quite some time now, for almost thirty-five minutes, Gray calculated, but it wasn't his idea in the first place. It, apparently as Laxus told him, was all Natsu's idea. With Lucy in her scheduled therapies, this left the pink-haired boy alone…and bored. Which caused Natsu to go through his belongings where lo and behold-he found his baseball mitt and started begging the surly blonde to play catch with him. Laxus, who claimed he had nothing else better to do, complied. Before the two could even step outside into the backyard to play their sport, Laxus who noticed Gray wandering around the hallways asked Gray if he would like to join.

Actually, before Laxus started to invite Gray, he turns to his pink-haired companion and asks if he wanted the new boy to join. It took Natsu a few seconds to reply, 'yes'. At first, Gray hesitated since he really wanted to go back to his room again, but since he had nothing better to do, he joined.

And so, that is how Gray found himself playing ball with Laxus and Natsu. Gray was surprised that he lasted this long, because whenever Gray had to interact with other people that usually end up in a disaster. But it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Laxus, a man of little words hardly spoke to Gray at all. He hardly looked at him either, which soothe Gray a bit. And Natsu, a boy who seems to be equally awkward as him did not breathe a word. And this, is something Gray could live with. He figured, that maybe…just maybe…he might be able for the first time ever get along with people.

As the trio played ball, Gray could not help but to notice how differently Laxus treated Natsu and Gray. He noticed that as soon as they got into a clearing in the yard, Laxus had turned to Natsu and asked him where they wanted them to stand. Which struck Gray as odd, he knew it did not matter where anyone is supposed to be at as long as they had enough space to throw and catch the ball.

After Natsu told them it didn't matter they then started their game. Gray also observed that Laxus used his undivided attention on Natsu. He would remind Natsu every now and then how and when he should throw the ball, even after it became clear that Natsu knew exactly what he was doing. In fact, Natsu had perfect eye and hand coordination and a very good posture. Where in Gray's case, he left Gray alone and let Gray do his own thing. He thought for a sickening moment if Laxus actually had a thing against him. But he had to brush that thought aside. It was only his anxiety speaking. There was no way Laxus could hold something against him. After all, Gray had not done anything to receive Laxus' dislike.

Natsu caught the ball again. Laxus gave Natsu a small smile and said, "Good job, Natsu."

Natsu, however ignores Laxus' compliment and continues to throw the ball at Gray. As the ball flew in the air, Gray notices that Natsu had thrown the ball a bit too hard. Gray had to take two steps back in order to catch it.

"Nice, Gray." Laxus said, not looking at him. His attention on the pink-haired boy, "Natsu…" he said the tone of his voice a bit on edge. Natsu nods slowly before he turns to Gray and said monotonously, "Sorry,"

Gray did not respond. He gave a curt nod not looking at Natsu. Then he throws the ball to Laxus.

It has been awhile since Gray had last played ball. 'Awhile' is a term being used loosely. In fact, it has been ages since Gray had played any sports at all.

He remembered when he was just seven years old, a year after he been diagnosed with Schizoid, Silver had suddenly decided to buy Gray a soccer ball and some soccer shoes. Every weekend, in the afternoons, Silver would take seven-year old Gray to the park where the two would play soccer (For the U.K: football). Initially, it took Gray a while to get the concept of soccer because he absolutely had no interest in it. However, the boy would follow his father's instructions carefully and soon enough Gray learned some basic soccer moves. Because Gray had caught on to the basic techniques so quickly, Silver concluded that Gray had to be a natural.

Silver, who was determined to give Gray a 'normal' life as much as he could, figured that maybe having Gray engage into some teamwork would work as some sort of therapy to treat his disorder. Soon afterwards, Gray found himself joining the community soccer team with other children around his age. This 'fun and engaging experience' his father had promised him was Gray's own hell. Gray suffered many anxiety attacks. He was often teased and ridiculed by his teammates because of his expressionless face and aloof nature. His anxiety would worsen whenever his coach and his fellow teammates would badger him to kick the ball. He isolate himself from his teammates, ignore his coach, and he would freeze out in the field during practice. It was the first time ever Gray had wondered what was wrong with him. Why couldn't he play ball? Why couldn't he laugh, run and scream just like the other boys?

It was no surprise when Gray got kicked off the team, but his father did not give up. So, the older Fullbuster decided to try some tennis. Which, again, Gray quickly got the knack of, but whenever he had to play in front of others he found himself frozen in place. From tennis, they then moved on to baseball where once again Gray had natural talent for it as well. This time, however, Silver never made Gray join a team. Instead, he decided to play with his son in the parks in the late afternoons. It was as if he decided to keep his son's natural athletic abilities to himself.

And Gray was fine with that.

Now that he gazes upon the tall, blonde man and the pink-haired teen, he could not help but to see how Natsu reminded him so much of himself when he was a seven year old boy. The only difference is compared to Gray's stoic self, Natsu is every bit eager to please Laxus. Like he admired the tall blonde or wants to receive his approval. His obsidian eyes would gaze eagerly at the veteran every time he made a move. Laxus on the other hand, his gaze softens with Natsu and every now and then he would give some quiet, small words of encouragement. With those small actions he gives reminded Gray of his father.

Gray never thought he would see such a relationship develop between these two very different men. Natsu, the pink haired boy who is never without his stuffed blue cat, named Happy. And Laxus, the reserved burly man with PTSD his personality anything paternal. Natsu seems to be around Gray's age and Laxus is not too old himself. A man in his late twenties, he could be old enough to be his older brother or uncle but certainly not a father. After a few moments of playing ball, Laxus takes a deep breath and said, "Natsu, I've got to go."

Natsu who had just caught the ball that Laxus' had thrown to him, suddenly drops the ball, his expression unreadable. He blinks, then his dark, almond eyes darts from Gray and to Laxus.

Laxus frowns at Natsu's expression, the he asks, "Will you be okay by yourself?"

Natsu didn't answer. Then he suddenly turns his attention to Gray and he raises the ball over his head, "Gray." He said.

It is Gray's turn to blink. Gray turns to Laxus. Laxus smirks, "It seems that Natsu has warmed up to you." He said. Warmed up to him? Really? Since when? The only interaction he had seen during their 'game' of catch was between Laxus and Natsu.

Gray turns back to Natsu, who still had the ball raised over his head, waiting for his answer. The truth is Gray desperately wants to go back to his room. It is not like Gray is not enjoying himself he just…he just wants to be alone. Earlier, he had to spend an hour with his psychiatrist then he had to spend half an hour playing with Natsu and Laxus. It is too much, being around people for a long time is like torture to Gray.

Gray began to silently pray for something to happen. Something that will make this game stop so that he could go to his room.

It seems like his prayers has been answered because suddenly, a tentative blonde haired girl appears, looking anxiously at Natsu. Natsu immidiatly drops the baseball onto the ground and makes his way over to Lucy. Gray sighs in relief.

Laxus shakes his head. Then he turns to Gray, he shrugs and walks away. Gray is all by himself now.

Gray walks inside the house and quietly makes his way to his room. As he heads down the hallway where his quarters is held, he notices Juvia pacing back and forth in front of his room. As he got closer, he could hear the eccentric, blue haired girl muttering to herself.

"Lyon has to stop calling Juvia darling! The ambassador of peace needs to stop lying-the chicken is out of order! Juvia knows-Juvia has seen a speldtafic move of pigmys…" Gray raises an eyrbrow. Just what the heck is Juvia going on about? And who is Lyon? Why does Juvia want him to stop calling her darling? Then again, Gray has to stop wondering about Juvia's business. Juvia is contsnalty muttering about things that make no sense at all. Maybe to her they do…but…it is just not best to dwell on it.

"Juvia needs to babysit Meredy now. The exceeds are not gods…it's the expired jelly that has been dancing…Gray…" she stops as her glassy eyes lands on the boy.

Gray nervously swallows, then he jams his hands into his pockets. Trying to look casual, he gives her a nervous smile.

But Juvia did not return the smile, instead she held out her hand. In it, Gray saw that she holds a white, handmade doll that resembled a ghost. A sad ghost.

"Juvia wants to play," she said, her eyes glued on Gray. Gray looks at the doll to Juvia and back to the doll again. Is this her way of trying to show Gray her doll? Or is Juvia being erratic?

"O-Okay…" is all Gray could say to the girl.

Juvia cocks her head to the side, giving him a puzzled look, "Juvia wants Gray to play with her." She said looking unsure.

What is it with everyone wanting to play with him?

"Oooooooooh!" interrupts a female voice in a sing-song tone. Gray and Juvia simultaneously turn around. Mirajane had poked her head out from her room, the corners of her lips raised in a mischievous, knowing smile.

"Looks like someone has a crush!" Mirajane continues, still giving the two awkward teens a knowing look.

A crush? On who? Gray looks around, then he remembers that it was just he, Juvia and Mirajane in the hallway. No one else is. Mirajane obviously is not talking about herself.

So then…hmmm…

Mirajane giggles at the sight of the two teens standing in the hallway frozen by their cluelessness. _They are just too cute_ Mirajane thinks. She pouts her lips, pretending to look upset, "Juvia has been feeling lonely all day. She kept asking where you were Gray."

Realization hit Gray. Of course she was! Ever since Gray had noticed Juvia's problem he made it his duty to return her to her room every day after his therapies. This morning, the girl did not go looking for him. Gray had assumed that she had to attend to her own session. He had no idea she had gotten severely lost again. Poor girl.

Gray slowly held out his hand, his hands slightly trembling, due to his anxiety acting up again. Although he has done this several times, Gray is still not used to anyone touching him.

"S-Sorry…J-Juvia…" Gray stutters, "I-I didn't m-mean…"

But Juvia immediately took Gray's extended hand into her own, then she swings it back and forth with such strength Gray is almost certain she could rip his arm off if she wanted to.

"Juvia's water has turned up again." She said casually. As if continuing their conversation. Whatever that conversation was in Juvia's head.

Gray stares at the girl. Then he looks up at Mirajane who is beaming at the two.

"You better treat Juvia right, Gray!" she said, "She seems to have a thing for the 'bad boy' look."

Bad boy look? What's a bad boy look? Who is looking bad? Before Gray could ask, Juvia pulls onto his hand taking him down the hall…to who knows where.

"J-Juvia!" Gray stammers, "S-Slow down…"

Mirajane smile widens as she admires the two teens walking down the hallway.

"I hope he took my hint," she said, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling. Then she cocks his head to the side. "I wonder if Gray likes her back…?"

Meanwhile, as Gray and Juvia made their way to the rec room, Gray's mind wondered on what Mirajane said earlier. Something about…having a crush?

Gray has heard about 'crushes' before. Mostly in the hallways in school…but he never thought much of it. The word…which he had always assumed at the time it meant something like squeezing or compressing. But it obviously meant something else entirely amongst his fellow former classmates. From what he gathered, it meant something of infatuation…obsession…things that went over Gray's head.

So…in this case…did Mirajane mean someone is in love with someone? If so…then who? Certainty not him, Gray never had those feelings before. Or much cared about them.

He glances at Juvia, who is now sitting on the carpet floor gathering Legos and building who knows what with him. If not him, then Mirajane obviously meant Juvia. Did Juvia like someone?

Certaintly not. He concludes…Juvia is too busy doing her own thing to much less notice anyone. She is constantly in wonderland…or in Callaliny as she puts it. So she can't be in love with someone…can she?

Could she…possibly have a thing for Gray? No, she couldn't. But it is however possible for Juvia to like Gray. In a non-romantic way of course. She probably likes him because he helped her find her way around while she was lost. She probably only sees him as a friend.

That is all.

Juvia suddenly get up, on her knees she leans over to Gray, reaching over to his head. Gray's heart quickens. "Wh-What are you…?" Gray stammers.

He grabs her wrist trying to push her away from him. What's gotten into her all of the sudden?

Gray felt something tuck behind the back of his right ear. He is not sure what, he quickly removes the unknown item from his head. Looking down at his hand he noticed that it is just two small, withering flower with six delicate white petals: a white rain Lily.

" _All day all night_

 _I've got the lights in my eyes_

 _And I'm fallin' for you_

 _Keep cool stay tough_

 _But that's never enough_

 _These are the lessons in love…"_

~Neon Trees "Lessons in Love"

* * *

 **Heheh, you just gotta love Mirajane and her matching making thing. Ha! I just though it would be cute for Gray to have absolutely no idea what romance is. What do you guys think? I have also noticed that many of you have given up on figuring out what Natsu, Lucy and Mirajane have. Not to worry, I will reveal it soon...maybe? Who knows. Also, I have decided to change Laxus' age from twenty-three to his late twenties. I hope nobody minds. Ja ne! :)**


	6. Maria

**I AM ALLLLIIIIVVVVEEE! I hope everyone is doing okay and had a happy New Year! Sorry for taking FOREVER to update! I really do apologize! I have legit reasons! Really! I do! So basically I had school and work and i had absolutely no time to write and edit this chapter. Secondly, I kept changing this chapter a lot because no matter what i wrote i never seemed to like it. But eventually i came up with this chapter but i still don't like it. :O Ah Wells. Anyways that's enough about me i hope you all enjoy!**

 **DIZCLAIMER: NO ME STILL NO OWN...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 ** _Maria_**

" _She comes out of the cloud_

 _Gives a lunar yawn_

 _Barefoot and disheveled, she runs..._

 _runs into his arms as no one else ever would_

 _ever... ever... ever_..."

~ "Maria"

By

La Oreja de Van Gogh (The Ear of Van Gogh)

* * *

To the Locksers, Juvia was supposed to be the most perfect girl in the world. And she was, for most her childhood life. Until they received the news that their precious, only daughter Juvia was a lot more than meets the eye.

Juvia's story seems like a fairy tale. It's starts off with a couple wanting a child. After many years of weeping and praying, Juvia was born. Juvia was a bright, kind, and lively little girl with unbound energy. She was constantly bouncing in place, cheeks flushed with curiosity and excitement. Her eyes constantly shifting to and fro.

By the time she was in elementary school, Juvia achieved straight A's and was well liked by everyone. At a very young age, Juvia had such a vivid imagination she would make up stories that she liked to tell her friends and family. She would tell everyone about her adventures she would make up on her everyday activities. Anywhere and everything was always an adventure. Simple errands such as going to the grocery store with mommy would turn into a quest of treasure finding. With Juvia nothing was never dull. Everything was brighter when Juvia smiled.

And everything was well, happy and good.

But as Juvia gotten older, it became harder and harder to separate herself from her imaginary world and the real world. The world which Juvia called Callaliny. A world, where Juvia claimed is full of magic and mythical creatures. Simply by closing her eyes and opening them, the people and creatures from her world would be sitting next to her and talking to her. Or 'just visiting' as Juvia would put it. Juvia never saw anything wrong with having some imaginary friends coming to visit her. To her, she was simply having fun and being herself. She never noticed the stares or the gawking of the surrounding people of the real world.

Juvia seemed happy and strong and normal. But Juvia was struggling to survive in the real world. She started forgetting major important things such as her address, her phone numbers and recent events. She began having constant blackouts, and erratic mood swings. Sometimes she would even forget to eat and sleep.

By the time Juvia turned fifteen, she had finally lost all her sense of reality and was locked away in the world of Callaliny. In Callaliny, school no longer existed, her friends and family had all disappeared.

And like Callaliny in real life, Juvia's parents seemed to disappear as well. They were going through a divorce and Juvia's real friends had stopped talking to her. But Juvia never noticed this she never noticed that constant fighting of her parents nor did she see them sign the divorce papers.

Juvia was so trapped into her world that she never heard the tearful last words from her mother, " _Goodbye, Juvia…We love you._ " She never saw her parents kneeling and giving their daughter one last embrace. She never saw her father tearfully tucking a blue, lock gently behind her ear, a gesture he used to do when she was a child. It would be the last time Mr. and Mrs. Lockser would be together. She also never noticed her parents waving goodbye and leaving her in a clinic, and left her to a doctor named Gildarts Clive. Dr. Clive eventually gave the girl to Makarov Dreyar, who is a close friend of the doctor. And this is how Juvia ended up in the mental health facility.

Within the facility, Juvia began receiving proper care and was finally diagnosed as Schizophrenic. After her diagnosis, Juvia began going through some medications and therapies. The medicines to help her brain with her hallucinations. The therapies to help her communicate and fitting into society.

With the therapies and medications Juvia slowly started to return into the real world. At first, it was dull and foggy, like walking in a dream and it only lasted for a few minutes. She slowly started seeing people from the real world again, but just like her surroundings, they were all dull and blurry. No one had a face or a distinguishable voice. She would hear voices but not understand them at all. And then she would close her eyes and she would be back into Callaliny.

But one fateful day, she felt a touch of reality.

Literally.

She opened her eyes and found herself lost in an empty hallway. She had no idea where she was or how to get back…to wherever she was supposed to be. Then, she felt something cold around her hand. The disoriented girl looks down and finds a hand wrapped around hers. A hand about two shades darker and bigger than her own. Curious, Juvia followed the hand from its wrist, and to its arm. All the way to the face of the owner of the hand. Only to find that it belonged to a boy. A boy around her age.

A very handsome dark haired boy, with downturned, obsidian eyes. So dark, that Juvia could see her own reflection. He had such pretty eyes. Such sad and lonely, pretty eyes.

The boy seemed to know her name.

"J-Juvia…" he said nervously. He also said something else but Juvia turned her attention to his cold, clammy hands that were wrapped around hers.

"You're cold," she said.

Eventually, Juvia somehow figured out his name. The handsome boy with the sad pretty eyes was named Gray. _Gray_ …Juvia thought, a name that suits his appearance and brooding nature. A name that became her anchor to reality.

Gray…

" _Gray…"_

* * *

The next morning, Gray heard a quick rap at his door. He groans and turns over in his bed. He glances at his watch on his nightstand. It read 6:45 am. What could anyone possibly want from him this early in the morning?

Another rap at the door, followed by a voice, a female voice Gray did not recognize.

" _Gray_?" it calls, " _Gray are you awake yet_?"

Gray did not reply, but places his pillow over his head. There had to be a legit reason to disrupt his slumber so early. He received his answer when a blood curling scream erupted from the hallway.

" _GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME_!"

Gray sat up immediately.

Before he could ask the voice outside his door what was going on. He heard a crash, something had shattered into pieces. He heard more screaming and more things breaking. Just what the heck is going one out there? And who and why are they causing such a ruckus?

He heard another rap at his door, " _Gray_ ," the voice said, trying to sound calm, " _Whatever you do, don't come out of your room until we say so, okay_?"

Not come out of his room? Of course, he wouldn't, he did not need to be told twice. Whatever is going on outside he wanted no part of it. Especially with whoever that is out there causing all that ruckus.

"Okay," Gray said to the voice outside his door.

There was a pause, maybe the person was taking a deep breath.

"Good," she said. Then she did not spoke to him anymore.

Unsure of what to do, Gray decided to stay on his bed pretending not to exist. He figured as long as he stayed still and minded his own business, the person causing the commotion would not look at his direction. A technique that worked many times when he wanted to avoid making any small talk to a stranger.

He then heard more footsteps making their way down the hall way. Then he heard more voices. One that sounded like Makarov, and a few he did not recognize.

" _Please_ …" he heard Makarov say, "… _need you to calm down_ …"

" _NO_!" the voice bellows, " _STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME_!"

"… _some deep breaths_ …" he hears Erik's voice this time, "…. _talk through this_ …"

Before Gray could process everything that could be happening outside, his door suddenly opened- an action causing an eruption of verbal protest. A blur of blue rushed into his room and closed the door behind her. She then paces quickly back and forth in his bedroom, as if she were in deep thought.

It was Juvia.

"Juvia…" Gray begins, "What's going on out there?"

Juvia did not answer the peculiar girl continued to pace back and forth. Gray suddenly remembered that Juvia would be the last person he should ask. For all he knows, Juvia could have broken into his room on a whim, and probably had no idea what was going on outside. She probably has no idea that she was in his room at this very moment.

Gray never had anything against Juvia. In fact, he was starting to get along with the confused girl…or at least he thinks he is. But for whatever reason her presence was causing him to have some anxiety. He knows Juvia means no harm, but he felt like she was invading his personal space. Even though she is only a few feet away from him. Not to mention that Juvia's pacing and incoherent muttering is making him anxious. He might start a ruckus soon.

To his small relief, the blue haired girl, suddenly stood still. But to his upmost horror, she stares intently at him. Eye contact, Gray hated eye contact. It terrified him to no end. Feeling uncomfortable with her stare, Gray hastily looks away. Then she raises her hand, and points at him, "Ice," she said.

"What?" was all Gray could say before he was interrupted by Makarov yelling from outside, " _Laxus! Laxus, what are you doing? Stay in your room_!"

"Juvia…" Gray said slowly and calmly as he could. He felt his anxiety starting to take over. He did not want that. He knew he had to calm down and not let his anxiety take control of the situation. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths.

He breathes in.

" _One_ …" he whispers.

He breathes out. Then in…

" _Two_ …"

He wished he knew what was going on. He wished the yelling and the commotion would stop. He wanted to be alone.

He breathes out.

Then he breathes in.

" _Three…"_

He feels Juvia moving…He opens his eyes.

"Juvia please…get out of here…" Gray said almost in a whisper.

He nearly jumps out of his bed when he heard a several yells and more bumping against the walls. It sounded like someone was fighting outside.

Gray turns his attention back to the strange girl in his room, who is now playing with his belongings, as if nothing had happened.

"Juvia…" Gray begins, "you shouldn't be here…"

Or should she? Maybe Juvia had a reason to be here with him…in his room. He noticed how Juvia would flinch at every sound that occurred then she would return to play. Could she be scared just as he is?

He watches Juvia play with his miniature figurines, muttering words to herself again. It would have looked odd, if another grown person played with them, but for some reason this suited Juvia. Especially, since she seemed to be lost…into her own world again.

Gray's eyes lit up.

He did not know how he did it but somehow at that very instant things started to fall in place. And he remembered a word that he vaguely recalled reading in a clinic once. The word that he remembered reading about while he waited in the waiting room before he stepped into his former doctor's office. The reason that explains Juvia's aloof behavior. The reason Juvia always seemed to be trapped in her mind.

Juvia is Schizophrenic.

Gray felt the corners of his lips turn downward and his eyebrows slightly knit together, "Juvia…" he said softly.

Another crash was heard and several cries of " _LAXUS_!" sprang out.

Gray couldn't take it anymore he needed to get out. He quickly climbs out of his bed, and without thinking, he grabs Juvia' free hand and drags her outside his bedroom. His bare feet screamed in protest as he crossed the cold surface of the tile floor. He opened the door with such haste and he and Juvia ran outside. He knew he was probably being stupid and irrational. But he really needed to get out he needed to get away from all the chaos in the hallway.

He looks around and finds several people huddling towards the other end of the hall. Amongst the crowd, Gray could see Laxus, towering above them all. In his arms, he was carrying a crying Mirajane, like she was a small child. He was swaying Mirajane side to side, while his chin rested on her shoulder.

Mirajane?

So it was Mirajane causing all that trouble…but why?

"Gods and demons don't mix," he heard Juvia say matter of factly. Gray looks down at Juvia who was picking at the ends of her cerulean locks with her free hand.

"But water and ice is compatible," Juvia continues letting her strands go, she looks up at Gray smiling, "Juvia is water."

Gray stares at the girl beside him in bewilderment. He knew he shouldn't pay much attention to what the Schizophrenic girl said. However, the way she said her statement it was as if she was hinting a secret meaning in her sentence. Could it be that for once, Juvia is trying to tell him something? Was she trying to have a conversation with him? Could she be telling him something? Something he should know? Something with meaning? Or is it all in his head? Or her head?

"Gray!" a voice calls it belonged to the female that spoken to him earlier. Gray quickly looked back and saw a tiny bit of the most vibrant red hair he has ever seen. But he did not stop to see her face. Gripping Juvia's hand tighter, he run down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Juvia!" the girl called, "Gray!"

But Gray ignored the red-haired girl and started to run.

Run…run…and run…

" _Together and forgotten by sleep they go,_

 _telling riddles_

 _until the flower closes with him..._

 _closes with him._

 _And María tells him yes,_

 _blushingly tells him yes_

 _and hides herself in his arms_

 _and he answers that everything will be all right,_

 _that the flowers will grow again_

 _where we are now crying_.

…

 _She comes out of the cloud_

 _Gives a lunar yawn_

 _Barefoot and disheveled, she runs..._

 _runs into his arms as no one else ever will_

 _ever... ever... ever..."_

~ "Maria"

By

La Oreja de Van Gogh (The Ear of Van Gogh)

* * *

 **Yep so that's that. Sorry it wasn't much of a drama or mind boggling but it seems that this is the best my brain can do for now. Ah wells. See you next time! :D**


	7. Heartbeat

**Hello everyone! Yes, I'm alive...but feeling under the weather(which means I'm a bit sick, for those of your whose English is your second language). I hope everyone is enjoying their winter vacation, or holiday as other people call it. First, I would like to apologize fro taking SO long on updating...TWO years to update! I had not realized it was that long ago. I feel like I owe you all an explanation. Basically, I have been so busy with school and work I have been so tired to write, edit and upload. I'm really sorry. But now that I'm on my short winter break I hope to update and load at least two or three chapters. But we'll see, I can't make any promises. Without further ado, here is a new chapter. I hope you all like it. :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Heartbeat_**

 _"_ _Stay for a moment please_

 _Don't look towards me_

 _I cannot stand it_

 _With your nailed gaze_

 _My body freezes_

 _It has happened before_

 _I could not talk…"_

By

Leonel Garcia Feat Carla Morrison

Song: "That I Cry"

* * *

Gray took Juvia outside in the courtyard where he immediately releases of Juvia's hand and takes a seat on the large white boulder in the middle of the courtyard.

He closes his eyes and takes deep breathes.

Finally, some peace and quiet. Finally.

Finally.

As soon as he calmed down, Gray slowly opens his eyes and looks at the blue haired girl who is once again muttering to herself, but this time she was looking at a nearby tree. Her gaze is so intense Gray almost thought someone was there. But there was no one. They are all alone.

 _Schizophrenia_.

The word appears in his mind. Now that he had put the puzzle together it all makes sense. Her unfocused gaze, her erratic behavior -the word sums up perfectly the story of this peculiar girl. The poor blue-haired girl was stuck in a fantasy she could not escape from. The cruel irony of it all is that for whatever reason, Juvia had unknowingly attached herself to Gray. Or at least, she somehow always ends up being around Gray. Gray the poor boy who suffers from Schizoid, meaning he would not be able to feel any emotion to anything. He's not the ideal person to get attached to. He can't be out in public places without getting anxious. He's never and does not have any friends. He can't even hold a decent conversation to his own father! Why did Juvia chose him? Why? Why?

Gray watches Juvia hold to what seems to be a casual conversation with herself…or perhaps the tree.

"…thinks you should tell Lyon how you feel Meredy," she was saying. Suddenly, Juvia bends down and picks up a green leaf on the ground. She then looks around and says, " Bora thinks he's king…but he isn't… he tells Juvia to hurt Princess Lucy but Juvia won't let him!"

Juvia finds a stick on the ground and begins to draw on the ground, her dark brows furrowed, and her lips pursed in determination, "Juvia is going to cast a spell so that Princess Lucy won't fall for his love spell,"

Gray recalls something that Makarov said to his father when they first met…

 _Makarov smile vanishes, "Vi-visiting hours?" he repeats a little confused, then he laughs, "Ah, well, I guess I haven't thought of that…or actually…we never really have visiting hours."_

 _The elder Fullbuster raises an eyebrow, "Y-You mean I'm not allowed to see Gray?"_

 _Makarov shakes his head, "N-No, no, no! Wh-what I mean none of the children's relatives come by(well aside from Aquarius who visits her niece from time to time) but most parents…I am ashamed to say don't really come back after they leave them here…" Makarov's face fell as if he were recalling some sad thoughts._

Which means unlike Gray, Juvia was all alone. No one takes the time off of work or spend the weekend off to visit the Schizophrenic girl. Judging by the countless times he has encountered the girl wondering the halls by herself makes Gray realize how lonely she really is. No one takes the time to let the girl feel to be appreciated…and _loved_.

He couldn't understand why. Despite her mental illness, Juvia remains lively and kind. She's never hurt anyone (at least that is what Gray is told). Although she is never in reality, she thinks of the other patients as her friends.

Even him…and he can't get why.

The only thing Gray knew is that no matter what happens, he did not want to treat Juvia any different just because of what she has. Gray may be a schizoid, but he had always noticed how people treated him differently just because of his 'illness'. An action that made the troubled teen close up more. This was only part of the reason he could not make any friends in his old school, and it was not something he shared with his father.

His father… thank God that his father never treated him as different and went out of his way to treat his impassive son as any other kid. He made sure Gray was loved, cared for, and most importantly, he made sure his son knew how important he is to him.

Gray looked at his hands. He never thought he'd ever appreciate what his father did for him. Gray clenched his fist and looked at the delusional girl and gathering all his courage he called out her name.

He surprised himself when he realized that his voice did not stutter as it usually does when he's around anyone (except for Erik and his father).

Gray felt a contraction around his mouth. Perplexed by this, Gray felt his face, then his eyebrows rise in surprise- he is smiling…?

Perplexed by this sudden facial contraction of his face, he decides to make a mental note to discuss this later with Erik on his next session.

The distracted girl turned around, which surprised the dark-haired male even more. This was a first that Juvia acknowledged anyone's presence.

"Gray," she said softly her face unreadable.

Gray held out his arm "C-Can you…come here…please?" his stutter returning.

Juvia did not reply, but she did do what he had asked. But to his disappointment, Juvia came too close into his personal space. Her eyes and his locked into each other's. Gray felt his heart quicken and his face become hot. He quickly looks away.

"Juvia…please..." Gray begs gently pushing her away.

"Gray…" she said yet again but her gaze did not leave him.

Realizing that this is the best that he could do, Gray decides to take what he can get and take advantage of the situation.

"Juvia…" Gray said nervously. He tries his best to look at her eyes. An exercise Erik had made him practice during their sessions. Yet Gray still found it hard to look into her eyes. Gray tried to look at her lips but looking at her lips… seems too intimate. So he decided to settle for her nose.

"Juvia…for now on…I promise to treat you…l-like a normal person…" Gray said taking deep breathes in between his sentences. He looks away and closes his eyes to calm down a bit. Then he looks at Juvia's nose again.

He then felt Juvia leaving him mentally and physically. Her eyes started to become cloudy and unfocused. She was going back to her world again. Without thinking, Gray took her hand into his, "J-Just promise me Juvia… that you w-w-will help me too, right?"

After he finished what he felt like he needed to say, Gray let go of the girl's hand. He did not expect Juvia to reply, much less realize what he had just said. His only solace is that fact that he passed on his message. He will keep his promise even if Juvia does not realize it.

"Yes," comes a soft reply.

Startled, Gray looks up at the girl before him, who is now looking at him again.

Now it was Juvia's turn to hold his hand, "Juvia promises too." She said.

And for once in his life, Gray did not pull away like he did with his classmates, his previous doctor, his father…he continued to hold on.

Then, Juvia blinks and her gaze became cloudy and unfocused, she had gone to her world. Gray quickly releases her hand and lets Juvia wonder off. The two remained outside alone in the courtyard. Neither of them talking or interacting with one another. Which was fine with Gray. Occasionally, someone would stop by and check to see where everyone is at. Apparently, since Mirajane had her breakdown, everyone, Gray, Juvia, Natsu and Lucy seemed to scatter immediately like roaches when the lights turned on.

About two hours later, someone came to the courtyard and announced that it was finally safe to come back inside the facility.

The person that went to retrieve Gray and Juvia was a woman about the same age as Mirajane. However, she is not anything like Mirajane. Mirajane was cheerful and sometimes childlike despite her motherly-like persona. This woman was the exact opposite. She seemed much more reserved, confident and had the aura that demanded authority. She was average height, fair skinned, and had large chocolate brown eyes. The most prominent feature of the woman was her long, vibrant red hair that reached past her prominent hips.

As soon as she spoke, Gray recognizes who she is

It was the girl that had spoken to him behind the door.

The young woman smiles at him and tries to approach him. She held out her hand in greeting, but she quickly retracts her extended hand when she seemed to remember who he was. Clearing her throat once more, she said, "Hello there, my name is Erza Scarlett Belserion, I volunteer here." She smiles even wider, "Nice to finally meet you, Gray."

* * *

 **Yeah, I do deeply apologize for the chapter being so short. I also wanted to say that this chapter was very awkward and confusing to me. I could not find a way to make it flow. I think, for now, this is the best I can do for this chapter. But I still have problems with it (-_-;) I would like to thank you all for staying with me. Reading and most importantly, reviewing. God, you guys have no idea how that makes me feel when I read your reviews! It's so refreshing and honest! I love how many of you were able to relate and have the courage to share your personal experience about your mental illness and relate to this story. So please, let me take the time to give shoutouts to Sweets and Tarts, Sleuth, XYZArtemis, Mel, juuvi09, korpo2003, LAFIN124, and guests. Thank you! Thank you all so much. And please, read and review!**


End file.
